fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Iblis Amatsu
Iblis Amatsu is a subspecies of the Amatsu that appears in Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides, only unlocked after the Ecosystem Fix Scheme has been progressed to 95%. Unlike the regular Amatsu, it immediately starts off in Phase 2. Physiology Iblis Amatsu physically is identical to the regular Amatsu, the major differences consist of its crimson and black colour scheme that masks its whole body. The dragon element surges around its whole body as if a storm of it surrounded it. Behavior Iblis Amatsu is far more aggressive than the regular Amatsu, immediately getting enraged the moment it spots an aggressor and disposing of them as identically timed. Attacks Note: Iblis Amatsu uses Phase 2 Amatsu's moveset, with no existence of Phase 1. Note: It features almost all of the regular Amatsu's moves - this lists the brand new ones Draconic Whirlwinds: When whirlwinds are formed by the elder dragon, they will be clad in an aura of dragon element and actively target hunters rather than moving about the arena randomly like the regular does. Inflicts Dragonblight Draconic Whirlpool: It will shoot a massive glob of water that lingers for several seconds, it then spins around in the glob which then forms a waterspout that doesn't move around but it shoots beams of water from itself which hit across the entire area. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Aqua Bombs: It will shoot up to 10 globs of water that lingers before the water itself turns a crimson-colour. They linger for up to 30 seconds and will explode into a dragon elemental AOE if a hunter steps on them. After 30 seconds without being stepped on, they will dissipate. Rage Mode Only Draconic Waves: While doing its physical moves, it will send physical waves of dragon element that reach further past its standard physical attacks. Draconic Thunderstorm: It will hover upwards while a large dragon-elemental cloud forms high up in the air and lingers for 10 seconds - during this, dragon elemental 'lightning-esque' strikes will proceed to hit the ground repeatedly in random parts of the area - getting hit by one of these is as deadly as getting hit by White Fatalis lightning. Inflicts Dragonblight. The Rain is Dark...: Iblis Amatsu will do a specialised roar, this turns the standard rain that serves as an environmental fidelity for the fight into an actual threat. 30% of the rain that hits the ground will be encased with dragon element and shred through the hunters HP like no tomorrow. There is a lingering shadow that is visible on the ground before this specific dragon elemental rain hits which gives hunters enough time to avoid it. Inflicts Dragonblight and Waterblight. Hypersonic Laser: Iblis Amatsu will get to the centre of the map and then proceed to shoot a water laser in one direction which then transforms into dragon-elemental laser before then finally transforming into a glowing-pink hypersonic laser - it then turns this laser 720 degrees (360 degrees two times in a row) at rapid, almost unavoidable speeds. This attack can potentially OHKO with less than 900 defense. Zig Zag Laser: Iblis Amatsu will hover to the borders of the map in identical fashion to how Amatsu hovers to prepare to do multiple water beams. Iblis Amatsu will shoot a beam of water downwards before it transforms into a dragon elemental beam before then transforming into a glowing-pink hypersonic laser - when its shooting the pink laser beam, it will then shoot it all around the arena in a Zig Zag fashion and then proceed to hover around the area while shooting the hypersonic beam over and over. It will eventually stop and then hover back down. This attack can potentially OHKO with less than 900 defense. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: An aura of the dragon element will surround Amatsu, being near this aura slowly drains away at your physical defense, it immediately goes back up when the hunter leaves the radius. Movement speed increased to 1.85x *Tired State: N/A Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Inhabitants of the Misty Peaks Arch-Rivals: None (regular Amatsu) Tracks: N/A Ecology Habitat Range It inhabits the same areas as the regular Amatsu - the Sacred Pinnacle along with the surrounding area. Ecological Niche Iblis Amatsu's stance in the food chain is unknown but due to its sheer power, its often safely assumed to be the top of the top with only the standard Amatsu standing between it and being the influencer of the Pinnacle. Biological Adaptations The Amatsu has a large number of fins and wings along its body, which contribute to its ability to fly smoothly through the air. Its horns are large compared to the size of its head, much closer to the size of the fins. These horns show that nothing will attack Amatsu due to its sheer power. Its forearms are long, they are slender and designed for flight, not for walking. The amount of webbing in its fins and wings makes the Amatsu seem larger than it actually is, as they billow out in the wind. Its actual body structure is very close to a Leviathan, long and curvy, with small back legs and a fairly large tail. Its control over storms surpasses even that of Kushala Daora, this power comes from a unique jade colored organ called the "Storm Vesicle". This organ stores large amounts of water and is how Amatsu is able to produce its terrifying storms. Unlike Kushala Daora, its wind aura does not protect it from attacks; instead, it seems to be used more aggressively as a way of making its charging attacks more dangerous. Its most deadly form of attack is a massive beam of wind and water fired from its mouth; when the beam hits the ground, it releases a torrent of water on anything nearby the point of impact. Iblis Amatsu is an individualised Amatsu that specialises in using the dragon element with the "Storm Vesicle" being mutated ino an unknown, abnormal state. It is mildly larger than the regular Amatsu. Element Effectiveness Note: Physical Damage Effectiveness is the same as the regular Amatsu. *Fire = N/A *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = N/A *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Breakable parts * It has all the breakable parts that regular Amatsu has. Carves In-Game Description Notes *Its colour scheme is entirely based on the Exotic Species Amatsu from Monster Hunter Frontier - being reworked into a subspecies. *Despite being the subspecies of Amatsu, it has less HP than the regular but deals much more damage and has a lot of powerful attacks that put it a tier above the regular. Theme Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Subspecies